


Will we die, just a little?

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU of the end of the movie, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Relationships, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Theseus Scamander/Percival Graves - Freeform, Where's Credence?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt's soulmark is the Deathly Hallows, something no one had ever understood before.Except one professor at Hogwarts, who was terrified for the young Hufflepuff- who did not deserve someone like Gellert for their soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1.

Soulmates were dealt with a little differently in the Magical world as opposed to the Muggle world.

In the Muggle world, of course they were important, but it was significantly harder for them to find each other. The Magical world on the other hand had developed tons and tons of ways for witches and wizards to find their perfect partner.

However, the small hints the universe gave them in the form of symbols sometimes was very helpful to both kinds of people.

When Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was born, his parents had been utterly confused at his soulmate mark. It was on his neck, under his ear and a little closer to his Adam’s apple. It’d been so tiny at birth at that first his parents hadn’t been sure of what it was.

The mark was the dark outline of a triangle with a circle inside it with a line from the top of the circle to the bottom.

Eventually, it was Theseus in the end who figured out what the symbol was. The little boy, around 5 or 6 at the time when Newton was still a newborn, had brought his battered old copy of Beedle the Bard to his parents. Pointing to the symbol atop the title page of one of the last stories: The Tale of the Three Brothers.

Why in Merlin and Morgana’s name would Newt have the symbol of the Deathly Hallows for his soulmate mark? Who would that even be describing? 

It was concerning, something Theseus immediately picked up on.

Theseus was the perfect older brother, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander thought. He knew Newt had to be protected- that his mark could mean he was meant for death or some more even terrible fate.

The elder Scamander brother would never let anyone with harmful intentions come near his baby brother.

Unfortunately, not even Theseus could protect Newt every single moment (though his effort is to be commended).

After Newt had been expelled from Hogwarts and Professor Albus Dumbledore had failed in his attempt to get the Headmaster to reconsider, the transfiguration professor took Newt into his office before the boy was to leave the grounds.

The elder man took Newt’s scarf and wrapped it tighter around the boy’s neck with the advice of being careful of who he allowed to see his soulmark.

His twinkling blue eyes had studied the mark for a moment, concern quite obvious before he hid it again.

The Magizoologist-to-be had felt a desire to ask Dumbledore what his mark was, but he decided not to.

In the past, asking someone what their mark was could have some bothersome results.

So, in the end, Newt left Hogwarts, a letter of personal recommendation from Albus Dumbledore and a transfigured case that was much bigger on the inside.  
The young wizard traveled for many years on his own, collecting more beasts and more knowledge about them. Ever so slowly adding more and more to his guidebook.

Then New York happened.

One moment in all of that chaos often stood out to the young Hufflepuff, a moment that also found its way into Newt’s dreams often, too. How things could have gone completely differently, like what could have happened if his scarf hadn’t been blown off.

It was during his confrontation with Grindelwald, his scarf had been blown off. His black soulmark standing obvious against Newt’s pale skin.

It was not until Grindelwald had been revealed by Newt’s own spell and was being escorted to jail by the American Aurors that it happened.

Grindelwald had stopped in front of Newt, waited until he looked up to speak. It all happening in such a way that Newt got to see Grindelwald’s eyes go big- staring down at his neck.

Fear like nothing Newt had ever felt before, not even during the war, shot through him as the surprise on the elder wizard’s face turned to one of a predator’s.  
A look Newt had seen hundreds of times before on both magical and non-magical creatures.

“Well then, Mr. Scamander what shall we make of this?” The white-blonde turned his head to reveal his own mark. It was like a mirror image of Newt’s own.  
Save instead of being the mark of the Deathly Hallows, it was a hippogriff in flight.

Newt’s eyes flew up to meet Grindelwald’s mismatched ones.

That was just a weird coincidence. Why would the Deathly Hallows represent Gellert Grindelwald? Because he was a genocidal maniac?

No. Newt refused.

Quicker than the Auror’s could manage or Newt could react, the Dark Lord pulled away to grasp Newt’s wrist and apparated away in an instant.

Newt heard Tina’s scream and no more.

-

Once safely landed, Newt was pulling away from Grindelwald who kept his grip on him tight.

“Please let go of me,” Newt whimpered, still trying to get out of the Dark Lord’s grasp.

“Never,” Grindelwald murmured, pulling Newt flush against his chest.

“Mr. Scamander,” Grindelwald said his surname like a prayer. It made Newt decidedly even more uncomfortable if that was even possible. He said nothing more, as if saying Newt’s name was explanation enough.

“Mr. Grindelwald- why is the Deathly Hallows important to you?”

The blonde pulled away, one of Newt’s hands still tight in his grasp, an uncomfortable smile on his face still. Uncomfortable in that kind of familiar way to Newt, that he just couldn’t place. 

“Come with me, my Dear- I’ll tell you everything.”

Aside from all the obvious problems with going along with the darkest wizard of their time, Newt’s mind was on one thing. The same thing he was always thinking about.

“My Creatures- my case”

Grindelwald kissed the top of his hand, his unusual eyes glinting with something Newt couldn’t recognize though he was certain he had seen it elsewhere before.  
Maybe with Leta? Or when people looked at Theseus.

People always looked at Theseus, thankfully and not at him. He wasn’t comfortable with it. Then again, Newt didn’t really like people in general.   
“Where are they? I’ll bring them to you.”

Newt felt his voice die in his throat. Grindelwald killed Muggles, and he had no doubt Tina had given the case to Queenie and Jacob. Jacob, who couldn’t protect himself but was ever so kind. 

Jacob was Newt’s first friend in a very long time.

Despite the beginnings of a magical bond no doubt forming between himself and Grindelwald, Newt wasn’t kidding when he called Grindelwald’s followers fanatics. He didn’t agree with hurting Muggles or that the Magical community was any better than the Muggle community. Knowing the little he did about Grindelwald’s crimes, the fact that he felt a tie to Grindelwald as soulmates was beginning to utterly terrify him. 

Even though his heart was already aching, missing his beloved creatures, he refused to put Jacob in Grindelwald’s way.

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes, but almost in an adoring way.

“Is it your Muggle friend? Worry not, Mr. Scamander I won’t harm anyone dear to you.”

Newt was good with animals, animals- beasts couldn’t flat out lie to you.

He wasn’t as good with people and there was no way he could tell if Grindelwald was lying to him. But if this was meant to be, as the universe and Lady Magic herself seemed to want, then he had no choice but to trust him? Even knowing the little he did about Grindelwald personally. 

“Okay,” the Magizoologist choked out “Jacob has the case- please don’t-” His fear must have been more visible then he’d meant to show as Grindelwald embraced him again.

He really didn’t like all the touching, but something tingled every time they touched. Sort of like when he summoned a Patronus, that odd burst of happiness.

So, it wasn’t as bad as when other people did it. Grindelwald’s hand brushed through Newt’s curls, the effect was more soothing than expected.

“No harm will come to your creatures or to your friends,” Grindelwald promised again. The Dark Wizard turned and began to lead him by hand into the large house they had apparated in front of which Newt had failed to notice.

To be fair, he’d been a little distracted at the time.

Mr. Grindelwald led Newt through a series of fancy hallways into a sitting area. Two chairs, comfortable and expensive looking were summoned. If this was Grindelwald’s home, apparently being a Dark Lord paid well. Newt also couldn’t help but think it looked rather like a British Pureblood manor- like the Lestrange’s or the Malfoy’s.

A flip of his wand- where had Gellert gotten that from? - summoned a fire. It didn’t look like the wand he’d used during his stint as Percival. 

They sat on either side of the fireplace, a tea table between them.

They faced one another, the only sound in the room being the crackling of the fire.

Grindelwald snapped and a second later, three people had apparated into the room. Presumably, a handful of his followers.

Without looking away from Newt, Grindelwald spoke,  
“Go find the No-Maj with Queenie Goldstein, he’ll have a suitcase with him. Retrieve it- but under no circumstances are you to harm the man or the creatures in the case. Understood?”

The three, two women and a man murmured “yes, my lord” and vanished again.

Looking away from Grindelwald’s gaze- which he could feel on him as keenly as a hippogriff kick- Newt realized something.

The Magizoologist couldn’t help the laughter spilling out of him.

“What?”

“Theseus is going to kill me!”


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and his new found soulmate need to talk.

Mr. Scamander refused to do anything until Grindelwald’s followers returned with his case.

It would have been charming if Newt was showing that kind of devotion to him.

He had to be patient, though. Even as the seconds passed, he felt himself becoming more and more tied to Mr. Scamander.

Undoubtedly, Mr. Scamander was feeling the same way.

Gellert could almost see it in Mr. Scamander’s eyes, the way that those bright blue eyes would glance at him as they waited. Trying to figure out more about the man that Lady Magic had destined him to be with.

“How did you know I wasn’t Graves- when not even the people who knew him realized it?”

Newt blushed, looking away from Grindelwald’s gaze to the still-crackling fire.

“I uh, I actually met Mr. Graves before- during the war. He and my brother are close. When you didn’t recognize me, at first, I assumed you, rather Graves just didn’t want to address knowing me as it would cause problems with the investigation.” Newt brushed back his curls, looking away he tried to hide his blush. “I have some experience in that area with Theseus. But when you sentenced me to death I realized it was something else.” 

Neither of them speaks, Newt convinced the restraint Grindelwald had been showing would be gone. He’d have to had angered the Dark Lord by causing such a big problem in whatever plan he’d been doing. Newt had to imagine that whatever plan involved taking on the appearance of an American and using an obscurial, which would need to be addressed eventually.

Newt was fairly certain Credence had survived. A boy as strong as him? A wizard who aged beyond 10 able to deal with such a parasitic force? He definitely survived and would need to be found. 

Grindelwald wasn’t mad at Newt, of course, this was his own fault. The moment the Magizoologist had come into New York City, Gellert should have done his research.   
“That was my fault, of course, darling if I knew you were mine I never would have sentenced you that way. Though I’m ashamed of myself for not doing enough to find out about all of Percy’s contacts.” 

Newt glanced back at Grindelwald, turning in the chair- his legs curled next to his chest and his head resting atop his knees. There was some sort of inner sadness permeating from the young man Gellert thought, like Magic itself wept for the man who only wanted to protect her creatures.

Gellert was quickly becoming more and more enticed with the young man before him. More so than he had ever felt for Albus- though, Gellert guessed, that made sense since Albus wasn’t his soulmate.

Albus had been the one to try and protect Newt during the incident at Hogwarts- had he known? Had his once-friend seen the Deathly Hallows printed on the young Scamander’s neck and knew he was destined to be with Gellert? Had he done what he could to try and protect him, all for the man he had once loved? Was it out of some nostalgia for the past, or something far more sinister? True, Gellert had loved Albus once, as much as one could love someone who wasn’t his soulmate. 

Making a mental note to send an owl later- it was the only way Albus and he ever talked anymore. 

Gellert looked and saw Scamander had fallen asleep. His head lounging on the back of the armchair, his long legs sprawled out like tree branches.

The fire’s light flickered against Newt’s hair, making the red hair appear almost gold. His pale skin was littered with freckles, making Gellert wonder if they spread all over his soulmate’s body.

His soulmate, by the Gods, what was he going to do? While interactions so far with the young man had been short and tense, it was obvious that Newt was a free spirit. Coming and going where he wanted and where his beasts led him.

Tying Newt down, even in a gilded cage where his beasts could roam free, would not work.

Not to mention, he hoped Newt would start looking at him. Newt only seemed to look at his creatures- and only at people when he absolutely needed to. 

Watching Newton sleep, Gellert couldn’t help but hope one day Newt would look at him in the eye. Look at him and smile at him. 

The best he could come up with, at least at the moment, as he watched Newton sleep, was to assign his most loyal to guard the young man on his travels. Perhaps, they would have to come up with some kind of schedule too- where Newt would have to come to Gellert’s home or Gellert could met Newt wherever he was at that time. Perhaps set up some kind of personal portkey system, keyed into a person? While Portkeys were usually junk, Gellert could easily make one from something nicer. Not to mention, it would be an excuse to give Newt something beautiful and expensive. 

Still, being on different sides of a war was troublesome to say the very least. Gellert had to assume that Newt probably didn’t agree with what Gellert fought for- considering the Muggle friend and how he called Gellert’s army ‘fanatics.’

Well, that line of thought wasn’t going to be very productive until Newt woke up.

Not that Gellert wanted that, quite yet. Watching him sleep was terribly addicting. 

That was until Newt started muttering. Afraid for a moment that Newt’s dreams were of the sexual variety with someone else, but it was only a moment.  
They started quiet enough, muttering about a ‘him’ – not to hurt ‘him.’ Was Newt dreaming of Gellert being arrested? As much as the idea made him smile, the Dark Lord doubted it.

Then, it got louder.

“No! He’s not hurting- not hurting anyone!” His general stutter seemed gone from his speech, at least in his sleep. Newt was thrashing, a bit now. Groaning in pain, followed by whimpers and tears. Unable to witness this terribleness any longer, Gellert began trying to wake the boy up.

After a moment, and a rather loud shout of his name, Gellert succeeded.

“Newton!” The Magizoologist woke with a gasp, tears still streaming down his face. Immediately, the thin boy was in Gellert’s lap, his arms wrapped around his soulmate. Newt’s face was pressed against the crook of his neck, his body shaking just a bit.

Brushing his hand through his soulmate’s curly red hair, Gellert waited a moment to ask what was wrong. Obviously, a nightmare of some sort but of what?  
Speaking calmly, Gellert whispered reassurances to the young man until the cries stopped and Newt was quiet. His face still hidden against Gellert’s neck, a bit of red reaching down his neck as if embarrassed by what he’d done.

“I’m sorry- “

“Don’t be,” Gellert pressed a kiss to the young man’s temple. “Do you want to talk about it?”

When Newt didn’t say anything for a moment, Gellert assumed the answer was no.

“It was the War.” Newt spoke softly, just a whisper against Gellert’s neck.

“I trained the dragons to help us. And they did, I helped several of them hatch. Their mum trusted me, and I thought- I thought after the war the Ministry would let me free them back to Hungary but-“ 

Newt bit back a cry, his voice cracking as he described the horror of the Ministry having to hold him down while they slaughtered Newt’s dragons.

Theseus hadn’t been there- hadn’t known what the Ministry, what their allies had been planning to do. 

The dragons been so young and helped them win so many battles- but that didn’t matter to the Ministry. All they saw were beasts.

Their cries haunted Newt to this day, even more so that of their Mother who had trusted Newt to ensure her young protected against humans.

She’d flown down to the field, her massive fire breath killing many of the wizards who had been assigned to kill dragons. With some of the Ministry’s best present, there was no hope in hell for the she-dragon to live through it.

Newt hadn’t allowed any part of their bodies to be harvested- not their blood, or their scales or anything. He set their bodies alight, and he stayed there for countless hours, watching their bodies burn.

There, covered in ash on his knees- the only clean spot the tear tracks on his face- was where Theseus found him.

Theseus had been so enraged at the sight, of his baby brother- the only family he had left, broken from the government they had just fought a war to protect.   
He’d threatened to quit- to kill everyone who had a hand in the slaughter. Graves had calmed Theseus down enough to realize that at the moment, Newt needed him.   
Newt was everything to Theseus, though Newt wasn’t sure exactly what happened in the war to make Theseus even more protective of him. It got annoying sometimes but after the mass dragon murder, Newt had never needed his big brother more. 

But, Newt still wondered if Theseus ever really forgave the ministry for what happened.

Newt certainly hadn’t. Nor would he ever. The individual wasn’t something Newt could blame; however, its bureaucracy was something he found himself day dreaming of destroying during his weakest moments. 

“I’m sorry,” Gellert murmured to Newt’s surprise. The young man in his lap pulled away, pure confusion evident on his face.

“For what? It wasn’t your people who did it.”

“Because, you had to go through it. You experienced so much pain, and so much rejection from the side you fought for and for what? Pain and misery? That it happened to you at all breaks my heart, Newton.” It was quite something, thought Gellert that the side Newt fought and suffered were could not give him the single thing he desired: laws to protect his creatures.

For a split second, Newt saw what Gellert probably could give him. Something he’d never be able to take, but what an intoxicating and tempting fantasy. A world where bureaucracy didn’t destroy everything- where his beasts could roam freely and where the laws protected them for once. 

A blush became quickly evident on the boy’s face, a rather delightful shade that Gellert wondered could be achieved by giving pleasure instead of reminding him of that painful memory.

Newt murmured a soft thank you before attempting to pull away as if to get up. Instead, Gellert held him down, earning a slight glare from the Magizoologist.   
Gellert just grinned, which Newt rolled his eyes in response to and resettled himself. His long legs hanging over the arm of the chair, Gellert’s arm wrapped around Newt’s shoulders, the other resting atop the boy’s bony knees. Newt’s head rested against Gellert’s shoulder, the soft lavender smell of his soulmate a relaxing and surprising aspect.

It wasn’t long before Newt fell asleep again, the calming aura of his soulmate- their magics intertwining and bonding from their physical contact part of the reason why.

Absentmindedly rubbing circles on the younger man, the holder of one third of the Deathly Hallows began to think back to the War. He recalled a figure riding a dragon, wearing black and grey robes, some of it glinting like metal armor of old. He’d worn a mask over his face, the only prominent feature that Gellert had been able to see was his bright blue eyes.

The figure had ridden atop a dragon, a handful of others flying around them- the figure had jumped from dragon to dragon aiding the enemy. His magic its own kind of beautiful and deadly. Gellert recalled wanting to figure out just who dared to ride Hungarian Horntails into battle- or rather, who was able to get Horntails to allow themselves to be ridden.

But a war was happening, and he hadn’t had the time or manpower to send out a party to find the figure’s identity.

There was no doubt in the Dark Lord’s mind now that the figure had been Newt. He sincerely doubted that there was any other wizard on the planet who could gain the trust of beasts like Newt did. It helped him also figure out the way to Newt’s heart would be his creatures.

When he had charmed Albus, all those years ago- he’d done so with the intention of bending and breaking the wizard into the person he’d wanted. He used every weapon in his arsenal to gain Albus’ trust, any lies and schemes to achieve his ends. While he did love Albus, in his way, it was different. 

This - this courtship would be different. He genuinely wanted Newt to be happy with him. Whereas with Albus, their love was not as equal as he hoped his and Newt’s would be.

If ordering his followers to help magical creatures, to get rid of smugglers and abusers of them was what made Newt happy- well, then that was that.  
Gellert just hoped that if he made these concessions to ensure his soulmate’s happiness, that Newt wouldn’t ask the impossible of him. To allow himself to be arrested, to face justice for his so-called crimes because as the Dark Lord watched Newt’s soft breathing, the gentle rise and fall of his chest- Gellert wasn’t sure he’d be able to deny Newt’s request.

Not even one that cost Gellert his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, the site should say 2/2 chapters. Let me be very clear- I have no schedule for updates, or an overarching plot (at least not a plan for one). I will update when I feel like it and have an idea for a chapter. Still, I hope you all liked this.
> 
> Updated June 9th, 2018.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is being earned and Theseus needs a drink.

It was not long after Newt had been spirited away by Grindelwald that the elder Scamander was notified. Theseus had been finishing up a hard week at the Ministry- the search for Grindelwald being as fruitless and troublesome as ever.

Finishing a huge stack of paperwork, he had already begun to mentally compose a letter to send to Newt. Last he’d heard, his baby brother had gone to New York City. Where Percy was. 

Part of him wanted to request Newt check in on the American Auror for him, as Percy hadn’t been returning the last few of his letters and he hadn’t had time to take a trip to the states to check in on his friend.

In the fireplace of his office- a private one that came with the office when the Ministry had given him the job of Head Auror as a way to apologize for the dragon incident.

It wasn’t never strictly said, but the Ministry had been more focused on getting Theseus’ forgiveness then Newt’s when it was Newt who they had hurt. 

It still enraged him.

“You have a fire-message from the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Do you accept?”

Oh, by Merlin, what had Newt done now?”

“Yes.” Getting to his feet, Theseus approached the fireplace and lowered himself to his knees in front of it. 

Expecting to see the face of his friend, he was rather shocked when a young lady appeared.

“Are you Theseus Scamander?” Her accent, clearly American, was heavy with a worried tone.

“Yes- what can I do for you, Ms.-?”

“Tina Goldstein, I’m an Auror at MACUSA- I’m a friend of your brother’s.”

“What’s he done, now?” As much as he adored his little brother, having to clean up Newt’s many messes was exhausting.

“Uh nothing- well, he did release some creatures in New York, but we recaptured them.”

Theseus rubbed his temples, he could easily feel a headache coming on.

“I’ll pay for any damages and I- “

“Thank you, Mr. Scamander, but Newt’s not under arrest or anything like that. He’s been um.” She paused for a moment, clearly struggling to get the words out. 

“Newt’s been kidnapped by Grindelwald.”

That had more or less been the beginning of the end. He hadn’t been able to actually properly request time off – not that the Ministry would dare fire him. The last thing he’d done was send off an owl that he had a personal emergency to deal with.

Within hours, he was in New York City- investigating everyone who had come into contact with his brother and the fake Graves. How the hell no one had noticed it wasn’t actually Graves was a problem he had to deal with later.

Though, he did let his opinion on it very clear to the Aurors and MACUSA as a whole.

The War Hero had two problems to deal with, Percival Graves had been missing for Merlin knows who long and the world’s most powerful Dark wizard ever had kidnapped the world’s only Magizoologist.

It wasn’t that he had a preference to which problem he wanted to solve first- it was just that they both equally impossible.

He definitely needed a drink.

-  
Sometime after Newt had fallen asleep on Gellert that first night, Grindelwald’s followers had returned with Newt’s case. One of them also held a small sack where something was making rather unpleasant screeching noises and was pressing against the sack material as if trying to escape.

Newt immediately awoke to the sound, scrambling off Gellert’s lap and pulling the sack out of the Follower’s hands. Opening it, a thin green bug-like creature jumped out and onto Newt’s waiting palm.

“Pickett! Are you alright?” The thing-Pickett chirped, seeming to grow calmer by Newt’s presence before hopping atop of Newt’s shoulder and slipping into his chest pocket.

One of Gellert’s followers quietly offered the case, which the Magizoologist took without meeting the follower’s eyes.

Newt stepped away from the trio, closer to Gellert. It was clear that his soulmate was not comfortable with being around people. Like before when Gellert-as-Graves interrogated him at MACUSA. Newt would almost kind of scrunch up, keeping his head turned away and not meeting anyone’s eyes unless he had to.

“Dismissed, I’ll discuss this with you three tomorrow.” Quickly understanding and adapting to the situation- there was a reason he trusted these three above all the others.

They were above reproach, and once they knew just who Newt was, they would die for him.

Once they were gone, Gellert looked back at his soulmate who was already in the process of opening his case. He’d set it down far from the fireplace- making Gellert’s lips twitch into a smile.

‘Always acting like a mother’ the Dark Lord thought.

The green thing- Pickett, was still clinging to Newt’s coat- now his lapel. The Magizoologist was about to step inside his case- which was actually rather magnificent the more he thought of it.

He paused to look back up at his soul mate. Clearly hesitating with entering this sacred area in front of someone who had just earlier that day threatened to burn the entire thing. Then again that had been before Gellert knew how important Newt was.

“Don’t worry- I won’t intrude Newton.”

“Actually,” Newt blushed again, the firelight adding to the overall effect in a lovely way.

“W-would you like to see them?” If Gellert didn’t have the amount of self-control that he did would have let his jaw drop. From the little he knew about his soulmate, one single fact shone out above anything else. His beasts were more important to him then his own safety.

Newt would literally rather die than allow for any of his creatures to come to harm. Now, he was allowing someone who had so recently been his enemy – and had threatened him again and again until recently.

Newt knew all of – or at least many of- the terrible things Gellert had done. Well, terrible according to the everyday wizard. They had even fought one another on either side of a war.

But he was allowing Gellert into such an important place? One that Gellert could easily destroy?

Looking over his soulmate, the black mark easily standing out against the boy’s pale skin, the slight blush on Newt’s skin creating a very appealing image. But the Dark Lord had to admit it wasn’t just a sexual pull he felt towards the younger Scamander brother.

It was something else entirely- destiny, fate, any of those things. Newt was meant to be his.

He could not squander that gift.

He would not.  
-  
“What did you do with the real Percival?” The young Magizoologist asked the next morning, coming to sit with him during breakfast. The House elves had set up a lovely meal for them on the terrace- the early morning light off the German Alps created a rather pleasing aesthetic.

Not that Newt knew where they were.

Standing up and leading Newt to the seat to his right, Gellert didn’t miss the small smile on Newt’s face as he did so. Clearly, acting the proper gentleman would work well in winning Scamander’s heart.

Pouring a cup of coffee for himself with a generous bit of sugar and cream- one thing he had to admit about himself was he had a major sweet tooth- he used the moment to think of a proper answer.

“I won’t get mad, I mean I will but I’m not going to be mad at you- “Newt mumbled, looking away and pouring tea for himself.

Gellert definitely did not watch the number of sugars he dropped in or the barest bit of milk he added to the tea, so he would know how Newt liked it in the future.  
“He’s not dead- if that’s any better. I kept him, shall we say, in his basement. Either sleeping or uh, well to be blunt my darling I tortured him.”

Newt was silent for a moment, pulling apart a bit of some pastry- the sprinkled sugar staining his lips making Gellert feel rather heated.

“Will the American Aurors be able to find him?”

The chances of that were slim to none, actually. He’d warded it, so no one would even notice the basement Graves was kept in.

Not to mention, the only thing Graves had been eating was nutrient potions and Gellert couldn’t really say the last time he’d given Graves one. He hadn’t exactly expected to be revealed or have to spirit away his soulmate to a safe location.

“Probably not.”

The blonde looked up when Newt didn’t say anything. The young man was just staring at him, a question obviously struggling to come out.

“You want me to release Graves.”

Newt nodded, his curly hair bouncing a bit. The red locks were a bit messier then they’d been yesterday. It just sort of added to Newt’s overall innocent charm.  
Gellert sighed, leaning back in his chair- his weak appetite already gone. This was a major event- it would determine the rest of their relationship.

“If I do so, will you stay here until I return?”

His soulmate nodded again, and by the gods- was it even possible to say no to that face?

“And if I’m caught?”

Newt rolled his eyes and crossed his legs like a child.

“I was under the impression you were some kind of Dark Lord? Do you really deserve that moniker if a bunch of surprised Americans can capture you?”

Gellert laughed, not that he actually was afraid of being captured- he just wanted to see if Newt was concerned about his health or wellbeing.

Motioning the Magizoologist over, who to his credit, only hesitated a moment before stepping over close enough for Gellert to grab the youth. Holding Newt on his lap, the quick movement causing him to yelp.

Well, that was going to happen more often.

“Gellert- what-?” Wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist, Gellert hummed quietly for a moment. Enjoying having Newt in his grasp, the sweet smell of his soulmate, like burning sage.

“What will you do for me, then? If I go back and free little Gravesy to MACUSA?” Gellert asked, his voice a whisper in Newt’s ear. Followed by a light bite to the Magizoologist’s ear.

Newt whimpered at the action, his hands gripping Gellert’s wrists.

He’d never had any of this happen before. Sex or relationships or anything like that held no interest to him before. He thought he’d loved Leta- and had been willing to do any kind of physical thing she wanted, not that they ever did but now he felt a real pull.

A pull straight to Gellert Grindelwald.

“I- I don’t know. What, uh what would you like?”

By Merlin and Morgana, he had no idea what he was doing did he?

Pressing another kiss to Newt, now lower on his neck to where his soulmark was. The Dark Lord could not properly explain how he felt seeing his own mark on Newt. How it bonded Newt to him.

He didn’t even really mind wearing Newt’s mark. Newt was a magnificent wizard, if his case was anything to judge by. Especially considering he didn’t attend all seven years of school- though if Albus had been his teacher, was it really so surprising?

When he’d been given the moniker of Dark Lord, he hadn’t thought much about it in terms of being a lord- having a consort and all that kind of thing. While he did have a significant amount of funds, loyal followers, and a war he would win- sharing it with someone?

Before, when he bothered to think about it, what he was trying to bring to the Wizarding World was enough. The proper superiority given to his fellow witch and wizards was more than enough.

Albus had been so very upset when they figured out their marks did not match. Gellert hadn’t cared much, not that he let Albus see that.

The flying Hippogriff on his neck had been the source of ire for Gellert when he was younger. He’d been so very impatient to find someone who would finally understand him. Then he met Albus and found out just how troublesome it was to have a relationship.

After Astoria’s death, Gellert hadn’t thought much about finding his soulmate. He’d been too busy.

Seeing the Hallows on Newt Scamander- someone he had seriously been considering murdering rather painfully- had shaken him to his core.

The idea of hurting Newt now made Gellert enraged- and they’d only known about each other for less than 24 hours as soul mates.

“Anything and everything you’d be willing to give me, my darling.” The Dark Lord answered, licking a line from the bottom of the triangle up to the top. Newt gasped, his head dropping down against Gellert. The prettiest sounds Gellert had ever heard escaping the Magizoologist’s mouth.

He had to stop, if Newt kept making those sounds- Graves wouldn’t be freed anytime soon.

Sighing, Gellert stopped, instead just enjoyed the feel of his perfect mate within his grasp.

“I’ll free him and leave him somewhere those foolish Americans will find him, will that please you?”

Newt nodded, licking his lips as he tried to gain control of himself again.

“Why is he important to you?”

Moving so they were in a more comfortable- and less sexualized -position, it took a moment for Newt to answer. The magizoologist’s was smiling against where he was cuddling with his soulmate. Just barely, as if this level of interaction was something he was much more comfortable with then sexual interactions, or really anything too handsy.

“He’s Theseus’ soulmate. Neither of them knows, though. I figured I’d let them find out for themselves.”

He’d figured it out around the end of the war. Percival had come to stay at Theseus and Newt’s home for a little while before heading back to America. 

Newt hadn’t meant to walk in on Percival changing but he had. The elder man’s back had been turned to the door, revealing the expanse of tanned scarred skin. Over his left shoulder blade, actually taking up most of his upper back, wrapping partially around his arm was a snake. 

It had bright emerald and silver scales with eyes like rubies.

Newt knew that symbol. He’d seen it practically every day for five years at school. 

The serpent, the symbol of House Slytherin. Hanging off its curled tail was a scale- justice.

Usually, only close friends and family saw other people’s soulmarks – aside from the soulmate, of course. So, Theseus and Newt had seen each other’s.  
One of their parents’ favorite stories was how Theseus had figured out Newt’s was the Deathly Hallows. Perfect, smart, clever Theseus- the golden child.

Not that Newt held that against Theseus, that was their parents fault.

On Theseus, on his right shoulder, was a Thunderbird. Its shinning gold feathers a source of envy for Newt when they were children. 

Held in its claws was a scale, the same on the serpent.

The redhead hadn’t said anything, he didn’t think it was his place. Not to mention, the chance he was wrong.

The Magizoologist was hesitant to admit that when he and Gellert parted, he felt a bit hallow. As if something now was missing.

“Here,” Gellert murmured, offering Newt’s wand back to its owner. “Please don’t run off while I’m gone.”

Taking the wand, Newt felt marginally better- both because of having his wand returned and the display of trust. Gellert had the saddest look on his face as he handed the wand over, as if he truly believed Newt would run off the second Gellert left.

Feeling rather brave, Newt pressed a quick kiss atop his soulmate’s lips.

“I don’t think I could, I don’t want to.”

The Dark Lord couldn’t stop the grin which came over him.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m alright with being locked up in here!”

Pressing a much deeper kiss on Newt, Gellert laughed before standing up with Newt. One hand curled around Newt’s waist, kissing him again. Newt’s hands shook for a moment, as if unsure what or where to put them. Newt dropped his wand on the table, the wood clattering against the teacup. His hands eventually settled on Gellert’s shoulder’s. Gellert practically revealed in the taste of his soulmate, he tasted like honey and sunshine. His adorable soulmate, his ridiculous long-limbed soulmate who clearly never kissed before but made up for it by enthusiasm. 

Finally, Gellert had to pull away, otherwise they would be doing a lot more than just kissing. And the Dark Lord was fairly certain Newt wasn’t ready for that. 

“Of course, love.” Gellert murmured, pressing another quick kiss to Newt’s forehead.

“I’m serious, Gellert!” Newt called out, as Grindelwald walked away. Obviously still a bit dazed from their kiss. 

-  
Gravesy had clearly been surprised to see him as him, and not in the glamor of Graves. 

Gellert very much preferred his own face, his blonde hair- the softer face. The honeyed voice- though those were all things he had heard about himself.

Much better than the Angel of Death look Graves displayed.

“Someone finally caught on then? Here to kill me at last?” Graves’ voice was scratchy, barely above a whisper.

Grindelwald grinned, leaning down to look the chained man in the eye. He’d told Newt he would free Graves- and he would- but Newt didn’t say he couldn’t play with the magical security director a bit.

“It’s not your time yet, Percy. In fact, it’s your lucky day.”

A look of pure confusion came over his face. His gaunt look reminding Grindelwald sort of like a house elf.

“Why?”

“Because Newton Scamander asked me to.”

Before Percival could ask any more questions, Grindelwald cast a sleeping spell- enjoying the feel of his own wand in his grasp again. The Elder Wand was being used by its rightful master once again.

Picking up the thinned man to hold over his shoulder, Grindelwald brought him upstairs and deposited him on a couch.

Pulling out the Auror’s wand, the dark lord left it resting atop Graves’ chest. It hadn’t been a bad wand, it just wasn’t Grindelwald’s.

Stepping outside of the Graves Family Home, Grindelwald sensed the many wards he had placed around the land and the building.

Holding out his wand, Grindelwald murmured “Finite Incantatem.”

Once that was finished, the blonde-haired man cast another spell. Grinning at his handiwork, the Dark Lord apparated away- his vanishing pop the first thing heard by many of the American Aurors who were now storming the Graves Home. One young British man, sporting a similar coat to his brother though his in a deep gold, was leading the charge.

Above the old American wizarding home, hanging in the air was the same symbol on Newt Scamander’s neck.

The mark of the Deathly Hallows- Grindelwald’s mark.

As he disappeared, fully aware American Aurors were arriving, he couldn’t help but reveal in the confusion he had just sown among the light-sided fools of the wizard world.

Gellert would change a bit for his Newt, but neither of them could ever truly stop the inner chaos which drove them on.

If they did, Gellert doubted they would still be perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI- I'm imagining Grindelwald as some combination between the Johnny Depp interpretation and the Jaime Campbell Bower interpretation. 
> 
> ((I understand the irony of me saying don't expect another update soon and I'm literally updating a few days later. IDK, blame Silverynight for being amazing and writing beautifully and inspiring me. ))
> 
> (((Also, the WC more then doubled with this update so HA)))
> 
> Updated June 9th, 2018.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a look into Theseus' mind and the aftermath of Newt's request for Gellert to free Graves.

Once, after the war had officially been won, when both Theseus and Percy were covered head to toe in gore, ash, and dirt they spent one night together. 

It had been hot, fast, fumbling with so many whispered words between them. Charms around their tent to ensure their privacy. They’d murmured, groaned and whimpered their love for once another.

The ties of their soul marks practically physical as they held onto one another. Their grasp was desperate, as if afraid if either of them let go, the other would vanish forever. If there had been anything weird about Percy’s sudden reveal of his soulmark, Theseus was so distracted by the prospect of a safe warm relationship with someone he trusted and the alcohol and the nightmares he didn’t notice anything. 

From their tent to the pub was a trail of alcohol, laughter, and cheer. Both so imbued with courage from the drink that neither had the forefront of mind to think that this was perhaps not the best way for either of them to sleep with their soulmate the first time.

Theseus had woken up the next day alone, the message loud and clear when Percival didn’t speak about it the next day.

The heartbreak Theseus had felt was significant, he wanted to lay down and die. Instead, he did the only thing he could- threw himself into his work: both his job at the Ministry and taking care of Newt. His baby brother had been so distraught by the Ministry’s actions that Theseus felt anger unlike any he’d felt before. Hell, he’d actually been tempted to take on Grindelwald’s offer from the Somme. If that was what it took to get Newt some damn justice, then what’s what it took. 

Not to mention, the reason he wasn’t there for Newt was because of his own stupid impulses. His damned lust- and Percy’s caused this. Even if Percy had spoken about it, Theseus wasn’t sure he could get into any kind of relationship. Not when Newt was so hurt by Theseus’ mistake.

Still, that didn’t change the rage he felt towards the Ministry- their fucking allies who Newt and Theseus endangered themselves for- had betrayed them.   
Until Percy convinced him that turning traitor to help a fugitive that wanted to do more harm than good wasn’t a great move when Newt needed him now.

Still, He never expected his two jobs to collide after he decided not to take Grindelwald’s offer. 

How were they going to find Newt if they couldn’t even find Grindelwald? There was one option, but Theseus didn’t know where it ended. The offer may not have been genuine, and the portkey leading him to some terrible fate. 

One hand in his pocket, Theseus felt where the portkey was sewn into the pocket, so he wouldn’t touch it accidentally. It’d been there, since he’d decided not to use, but just in case. 

Was now that time?

Not to mention- Percy was gone too. How incompetent were these American Aurors that they didn't even notice their own Director had been replaced? Then again, Percy hadn't been all that different lately. Though, it had been enough to where Theseus felt he ought to have realized long ago. 

By the time he had arrived in NYC- not long after Ms.Goldstein's firemessage, the US Magical Congress had been wrapping up obliviating the muggles of the magic they’d seen.

A group effort and rather exhausting one at that if the slumping of both Goldstein sisters’ shoulders was anything to go by. There was apparently another muggle with them, Jacob Kowalski or something. 

“Uh hi- you Newt’s brother?” Theseus nodded, his hand outstretched to shake Jacob’s. Muggles usually never had any kind of magical aura around them, but this man did. Newt’s aura, his magical signature was undoubtedly there. It made Theseus almost want to sob. 

He couldn't lose Newt, too. Not after their parents’ death so recent, not after he'd sworn to protect his baby brother from everything out there to hurt him. 

The mark of the Deathly Hallows seemingly marked his baby brother for Death itself, Theseus had sworn he’d protect Newt. He had to, that’s what good big brothers do, protect their idiotic fool-hardy baby brothers who trapeze around the world to do something no one else had even considered before.

His hand returned to his pocket- the weight of the portkey somehow heavier. Was his only choice damnation and betrayal?  
Then again, what wouldn’t he do for his baby brother?

Wait a second, Theseus scanned the small cramped lounge, looking for a small brown case. 

“Where’s my brother case?” When Ms. Tina had called him earlier, she’d explicitly said that Newt had left the case with the muggle. So where was it now?   
The three of them, Tina, Queen and Jacob looked at each other. Jacob’s face flushed with embarrassment. 

“When Queenie and Tina were makin’ everyone forget, some guys in robes showed up. They said somethin’ and I couldn’t move. I-“The Muggle frowned, deep stress lines apparent on his face. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Scamander- they took Newt’s case.” 

The blonde haired one, Queenie moved to hug the muggle attempting to comfort him. 

“From what Jacob could remember, we’re pretty sure they’re followers of Grindelwald.” 

Bloody Hell. 

-  
“We have to tell them.” The two American Aurors had been debating how to go over this since it happened. They had to be wrong. There was no way Newt Scamander was Grindelwald’s soulmate. Sure, there had been that whole thing about whether or not Scamander was a criminal and/or one of Grindelwald’s followers but just seeing him work with the older Goldstein girl made it pretty obvious that Scamander was one of the good guys.

So, they had to be wrong.

Newt Scamander could not be the soulmate of Gellert Grindelwald- could he?

“What if we’re wrong?” The second officer asked, taking off his hat to brush back his hair. A nervous habit he never shook off. When he and his partner had moved to take Grindelwald into custody, neither of them had expected for him to kidnap the Brit and vanish into thin air. He'd seemed pretty well resigned to being captured, for the moment.

“But what if we’re not? What if this is the key to helping them find Scamander and Graves?” The two looked at one another again, both exhausted from the obliviating and searching all of New York City for the missing Magizoologist and the proper director.

If they knew something- even if it wasn’t true or they had misunderstood shouldn’t they tell someone?

“Christ, alright let’s go tell Picquery.”

She had starred at the two of them, both of them staring at the ground instead. Both expected a harsh scolding instead she just sighed. Her head dropping into her hands.

A beat passed before one of them asked, “Madam President?”

“If that’s true then everything just became much more complicated.” The president looked like she was going to continue when a sharp knock on the door interrupted her.

“Come in”

Immediately the door opened to reveal a figure that at first appeared to be the missing Scamander, but his demeanor proved it otherwise.

“Apologies Madame President, my name is Theseus Scamander. Newt is my baby brother and every single ward around the Graves Manor just went off.”

-

Theseus couldn’t really describe how he felt when he found Graves body laying prone on his couch, his wand balanced atop his chest.

He ignored every single other Auror, running to his soulmate’s side. Aside from all the bruises, scars and cuts, all Percy wore was a pair of loose pants that had definitely seen better days. Around his wrists, ankles and neck were bruises, probably from being shackled. Of course, his Percy fought against it. Even after he had been held for gods know how long, judging by how many of his ribs he could now see it had been longer than anticipated.

It pained him to see the mark on Percy’s shoulder, just the beginning of a Hogwarts’ serpent but just slightly different.

Theseus’s eyebrows narrowed, confused about how a soulmark could possibly change. He had never heard of such a thing.

He’d have to ask about it later, when Percy was awake and healthy.

“I’m sorry, Percy.” Theseus murmured, brushing back his soulmate’s greasy hair. The rest of the American Aurors skittering around them for evidence.  
The Brit pressed a kiss to Percy’s cheek. One problem down, at least.

Though, his return simply brought up another question: why would Grindelwald release Percival?

What had Newt done? Or worse, what had Newt traded for Percy’s freedom? The possible answers were too frightening for Theseus to contemplate.

If the men who attacked Jacob had been Grindelwald’s followers, then why had they taken the case? If they were attempting to control Newt, why release Graves so early? What was the goal, here? 

‘Newt,’ Theseus thought, brushing back Percy’s greasy hair ‘What’s happening? Where are you?’

-

After breakfast, after Gellert had left to hopefully do as promised, Newt had feed his beasts before going to curl up before the fire in the bedroom Gellert had given him and work on his book.

He couldn’t say exactly when he had decided to turn his findings in a book, but with the help of Augustus Worme, Newt was fairly excited about it. For a moment, the brush of his pencil against paper paused- would he still be able to publish his book? Would literally anyone even believe the soul mate of the Dark Lord? 

Newt very much doubted Gellert would be able to withhold the information, he’d tell his followers who would tell everyone else. The question was just how long until the entire bloody world knew?

“Mr. Scamander?” Standing in the open double-doorway was one of the women who had come last night when Gellert had called for his followers.

Newt hadn’t caught any of their names, but now, outside of the black cloak she’d worn while on a mission she looked rather nice.

Her voice held an accent that the Magizoologist knew he had heard before but at the moment he couldn’t place it.

“Good morning,” Newt muttered, eyes glancing from the doorway to where he had left his case on the chair opposite of his.

“Are you alright?” The woman had long blonde hair, reaching down past to her waist. She was slender in a subdued plum-colored dress, an off-colored tan wand in her hand.

Newt looked back at her, confusion evident on the young man’s face. She sounded genuine in her question- neither her voice nor face revealing any kind of hidden question.

But Newt had been fooled before, and Leta had seemed to be honest too.

For a moment, he panicked. He promised Gellert he wouldn’t leave but the desire, the need to get away from the young woman was becoming rather unbearable.  
The Magizoologist had always run, now for the first time he felt like he couldn’t. He’d always been able to run, even from Theseus. But the idea of running from Gellert, breaking his promise, was unbearably painful.

“Yes, fine.” Hoping that would be enough and that she’d leave him be, Newt continued writing. Nothing really serious- mostly a small drawing of a Hippogriff. The same on Gellert’s neck.

When the woman said nothing, and Newt heard nothing he assumed she’d left. Instead, when he did look up a moment later, she was walking in his room towards Newt.

‘Damn,’ For a moment, Newt wondered if he could just order her to leave.

The woman stopped at the empty chair, hesitating before gesturing towards the case and asking

“May I?”

Wordlessly, Newt summoned the case to him.

For a moment, he wondered if the flash on her face was one of being impressed, or not. The lady sat down, her legs crossed and to the side. She looked like someone a Painter would make a full portrait of. He could imagine the only movements being the slight brush of her hair, or the flicker of a smile.

‘Ah, so that’s what it was.’ To most people, the charms of a Veela- even a half Veela were unbearable. Anyone would fall to their knees in practically worship, but Newt had been taught by Veela’s themselves how to avoid their charms.

He’d helped out a few in Romania and they had felt they owed him a favor.

She was testing him, and that was almost worse than kindness hiding poison. Though, the Magizoologist had to admit his surprise that Gellert trusted someone who was half-Veela into his ranks, and apparently into his inner circle.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced, though I think Gellert was a tad distracted.” Her voice, to anyone else, would have been a siren song. Newt simply heard a young woman’s voice.

“My name is Vanessa Svaar, the other woman with me last night was Arianne Svaar and the man was Bruno Morgia.”

“How did you get my case yesterday?” This seemed to shock the woman, her eyes almost owlish. Newt forced down the desire to roll his eyes- very often people thought that because he was soft-spoken and didn’t act as outwardly boisterous as Theseus that he was submissive.

“We apparated into the Goldstein’s apartment, the muggle was there alone. We stunned the muggle and we took the case then returned.” At the end, Newt noticed just a bit of a tell.

Just the bare minimum of hesitation. She wasn’t telling him something.

“What aren’t you saying?”

A beat passed, the crackle of the fire the only sound in the room. When she finally did speak, Newt thought he was going faint from pure shock.  
“Before we left, the Goldsteins and a man who looked like you were entering the Flat.”

Theseus knew- by Merlin’s beard he probably thought Newt had been kidnapped and would kill Gellert without a second thought if he thought Newt was in danger.

Damn it!

-

A few hours later, when Gellert returned, Newt had been pacing in his room. Vanessa hadn’t left him, attempting to encourage him to calm down or at the very least to sit down before he wore a path into the carpet.

“Newt?”

The redhaired man turned, his face a mix of hope and fear. The Dark Lord felt anger at this, his glance toward Vanessa turning into a glare. He’d been gone roughly two hours how had Newt been pushed into this state, already?

“Is my brother in New York?”

Newt was in front of him now, practically shaking.

Wrapping his arms around the younger man, Gellert admitted that he didn’t know for sure. He had gone to Graves Manor, freed Percy and removed the wards from the home. Waiting just long enough to see the New York Aurors arrive before leaving himself. Leading the charge with Tina Goldstein had been another Redhaired man who’d looked similar to Newt. So, in all likelihood it was Theseus Scamander.

“I told you, my dear I wouldn’t hurt anyone dear to you.”

Pulling away despite Gellert’s tight grip, Newt bit his lip looking away from Gellert. Was the youth embarrassed?

“No- it’s not that. But if Theseus doesn’t know I’m okay and he sees you he might- “

Gellert grinned, pressing a kiss to Newt’s temple “My dear are you nervous for my safety?”

He got just the barest bit of a nod in response.

“Vanessa leave,” Gellert ordered, unable to look away from his soulmate “and close the door.”

“If you were worried, why didn’t you leave to find him?”

Newt’s eyes had followed Vanessa until seeing she was out of the room. His soulmate was a private fellow and if Vanessa was present Gellert probably wouldn’t be able to do what he wanted to.

“Because you asked m-me not to.”

By Merlin and Morgana, he had known this boy as his soulmate for less than a day and he knew he loved him more than anyone had ever loved anyone before.

Newt didn’t know it yet- but he felt the same way towards Gellert, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shit you not this only came about because some friends and I went to platform 9 & 3/4 and bought a Deathly Hallows necklace. One of my friends also bought me Newt's wand so -heart eyes- it's so pretty!  
> ((Another friend bought my slytherin socks so honestly my friends are the best??))  
> I do have a bit more planned but I have no promise on schedules of updates. Plus, I'm about to finally head home after being away from home since January 15th. If I write I write if not y'all just gotta wait a bit longer. ((Also, the two OFCS Vanessa and Arianne are soulmates))
> 
> Updated June 9th, 2018


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something to hold the readers over...

“Are you certain?” Gellert’s voice sounded unusually strained. Another voice answered, Micha or Mischa or something. A banker at Gringotts who kept Gellert updated on the kinds of items Witches and Wizard’s kept in their vaults. 

“Yes, my Lord. After your announcement about Mr.Scamander, I recalled the rumor about the dragon. I investigated it and I’ve seen the creature for myself.” 

Gellert sighed, Newt could easily imagine the man rubbing at his temples. 

“How bad?”

The banker didn’t reply for a moment, before speaking softly “They purposely removed the beast’s eyes. He’s utterly blind- and while I’m no expert he looked really young.”

Newt’s soulmate groaned, probably dropping his head to the back of the chair. The Magizoologist realized he probably should have announced his presence and not listened through the door like a child. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was young, at least Newt has experience with dragons.” 

Newt couldn’t keep his enthusiasm and anger back at that point, easily putting the puzzle pieces together. The door to Gellert’s Study slammed open though an accidental use of wordless magic on Newt’s part. 

The Dark Lord didn’t even look surprised, he reached out his hand for Newt to take-which the redhead did. 

“I know you want to help the dragon, my love but it is Gringotts we will have to be careful.”

Newt’s face erupted into a grin, pressing a quick kiss to his soulmate’s cheek before taking off. 

“Thank you, Gel!”

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got an enclosure to create!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the thing. I'm editing through some of the first four chapters because I'm an idiot and wrote myself into a corner. I'm gonna fix it up and re-upload them but until then the way it is now will be there and this little interlude too. Sorry I just want to make this the best I can.


	6. Chapter 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt/Gellert fluff and Theseus/Percy fluff+angst.

“We have to talk about this.” Newt murmured after a second, pulling away from the elder wizard’s embrace. 

Leading Newt to the bed- with only pure intentions for the moment, they sat down on either side. Gellert sat at the front, turned towards Newt who was sitting crisscross next to him. Newt simply watched the other for a moment, his relaxed stance but ever observant eyes. 

He looked so gentle-manly, so proper. Newt had been raised as a pureblood, of course. He knew what he shouldn’t and should do but he’d never fit in with proper society. Theseus was the heir and just better at this. How could someone like Newt, who was much more comfortable covered head to toe in dirt sketching a wild creature then decked out in proper wizarding robes sitting in a stuffy room talking about problems that no politician ever actually worked to fix. 

How could Newt be whatever Gellert needed him to be? Agree with the madman’s plans or not, the Magizoologist doubted his ability to be a proper mate for a bloody dark Lord. 

“You’re doubting this.” Gellert murmured, taking one of Newt’s hands in his. Their fingers curled together, the heat of their magics actually something they could feel. 

“I’m doubting I can be what you need. I don’t agree with your philosophies but even if I did, you’re a Lord. I’m a Magizoologist who can’t even talk to people-“Gellert cut him off, pressing a finger to Newt’s lips. 

“Matching philosophies or not, Newton, we are chaos. We aren’t meant for normal or what even dark lords usually do. Will I have to have silly dinner parties and go on short journeys to meet with allies? Yes, but I will never ask you to join me when you don’t feel comfortable and you could never embarrass me.” 

The young red-head blinked back tears, the emotional whirlwind of finding his soulmate, almost losing his creatures twice, and now this? This supposed evil man declaring that Newt couldn’t ever embarrass him? Not even Theseus had said that. 

“That being said, are you quite sure I cannot convince you of magical supremacy?” 

Newt rolled his eyes, pushing Gellert’s hand away.

“No, Gellert you cannot. But maybe we could try to find some overlap?” Newt suggested, a bit of a smile on his face. 

“Perfect.” 

While Newt wasn’t able to convince Gellert about Muggles being innocent nor vice versa. At the very least, Gellert was able to be convinced about the statute, just a bit. 

Gellert wouldn’t stop in his plans, but he would hold back on hurting innocents both muggles and wizards. 

In their conversation magic creatures did come up. Newt shyly wondered if Gellert did win or whatever, if the long-term method of dealing with magic creatures could be conservation and teaching. 

Unsurprisingly, Gellert agreed. 

“I would do anything for you, Newton.” The blonde murmured, pressing another kiss to Newt’s temple. “Though I have to admit before you showed me your case I hadn’t given much thought to magical creatures. After seeing them, I’d want to protect them anyway.” 

The Magizoologist felt his heart stop, in less than a beat Newt was hugging Gellert. He couldn’t speak, he almost wanted to sob. This man- this dark lord wanted to protect his creatures? Because he saw them for as wonderful as they were? 

Not to mention, this was his soulmate. His soulmate liked creatures just as much as Newt- or well enough then most anyone else did. 

“Newton?” The Dark Lord’s voice was soft, his hands brushing through Newt’s curls and holding the thin body close. 

“I don’t know- I’m just really happy?” 

Gellert’s arms tightened around his love, speaking so soft Newt almost didn’t hear it 

“I’m happy too, meine Süße.” 

-  
“He’ll be fine, he just needs a lot of rest Mr. Scamander.” The Medi-wizard reported, watching the War Hero with intense grey eyes. He’d been called over from St. Mungos in London as he was an expert in magical torture rehabilitation and soul healing. 

The Medi-Wizard, Granville Herondale had served under Theseus Scamander as a medic during the war, so Herondale had rushed to the states as soon as possible after getting the call from Theseus. 

“How long?” 

“Until he wakes? Maybe a few days- we’ve got him on intravenous nutrient potions and are rehydrating him. He’ll simply wake when’s ready. But uh, Mr. Scamander?” 

Herondale handed over a handful of papers he compiled on the subject of rehab, including how long it could take, how to act around the survivor, and more. 

“What?” 

“While Mr. Graves may be physically healthy soon but his mental state? Only the fates can say.” 

Feeling his throat clench, his heart at the bottom of his stomach, Theseus nodded and excused himself. Returning to Percy’s side, again, his hands clasping one of Graves’. 

Graves, while he slept on, at the very least looked better. The nurses had cleaned him of the dried blood and other unsavory liquids- mud and dirt too. During the war, Percy had sported a thick tan. Now, after spending goodness knows how long where ever he’d been kept, Percy looked pale as an Occamy shell. 

“My poor Percy- I should have done better.” Theseus pressed a quick kiss to Percy’s hand. Pressing it to his forehead with his eyes clenched. Here was his foolish soulmate, unconscious and tortured at the hands of the very man who now held his precious Newt captive? 

“I was so angry at you for so long and for every wrong reason. Please, Percy I’ll do better. When you wake up, I’ll be better.” 

If anyone had been around to hear it, they would have heard Theseus voice crack, if anyone had been there to see it they would have seen the drop of tears hit the tiled floor. 

“You’re still an idiot,” a voice croaked, eyes like a viper watching Theseus. 

“Percy!” The Brit gasped, leaning up as if to kiss Percy before pausing. His mouth just opened a bit, his breath frozen. 

The Director’s hand was unsteady as it grasped Theseus, the rough skin of the American Auror brushing over the silk of the British Auror. 

“If he’s finally killed me, then at least you’re with me again, Theseus.” 

“You’re not dead, Percy. You’re at the Hospital, in New York.” In the time Theseus has spent sitting at Percy’s side he’d shed his outer jacket and vest down to his white dress shirt. The events of the day making the shirt gross and practically see-through. Enough so that Percival could see the glimmer and beginning of a thunderbird. 

Right on the mirror side where Percy’s own Serpent lay. 

Shaky hands pushed away the cloth, Theseus just as unsteady in his movements. 

“You knew and never said?” The dark-haired man whispered, looking from it to Theseus. Confusion marred his soulmates eyes before a righteous fury overcame them. 

“I’ll explain everything. But yes, we’re soulmates. You need to rest, Percy. I’ll be back soon. Ms. Goldstein said she’d be here in the morning to look after you.” 

Percy was asleep again, in no time. A small smile on his face as if comforted with the knowledge that his soulmate had been found and that it was his dear Theseus. 

The British Auror pressed a kiss to Percy’s forehead before turning to leave the Hospital wing. Every Medi-witch and Wizard who saw him immediately moved out of his way. Later on, whispers were told that the elder Scamander looked as enraged as one of little brother’s beasts and that once outside the hospital he did not apparate away, instead the distinct pop of a portkey was heard. 

-

“Theseus Scamander, the War Hero- the savior of the Somme.” 

Grindelwald’s voice sent distinctly unpleasant shivers up the elder Scamander’s spine. The portkey had led him straight to where their first meeting happened. 

By the side of the river Somme, where Grindelwald had handed over a silver chain with his symbol hanging from it. 

Now, without the burning scent of flesh and bright lights of various spells dancing around the nearby battle fields, the French countryside was quite beautiful in the setting sun. 

Grindelwald circled him, his hair looking aflame against the French sun. 

“Have I forgotten one of your titles? Ah yes, the Head of the British Aurors too.” 

“Please.” Theseus heard Grindelwald’s step pause for just a moment before continuing on. 

“Please what? Despite what many would have you think I am not all-knowing.” 

Theseus cleared his throat, he re-adjusted his posture. He was doing this for justice- Newt deserved it even if it broke his Percy’s heart. 

“You once offered me a place among your ranks to remake the world. If that option is still there, I’d like to accept it.” 

Grindelwald stopped in front of Theseus, looking him directly in the eyes with just a bit of confusion marring his rather handsome features. 

“Why now?”

“The Americans and British- the governments my soulmate and I fought for have betrayed us.” 

“Percival Graves- how is he doing?” 

Theseus paused, just as confused now as Grindelwald had been a moment before. 

“Yes- how did you?” 

“It’s funny- I thought when I felt the notify wards go off about you using the Portkey that you would be calling to ask for your Brother instead it seems revenge clouds your mind.” 

For just a heartbeat, Theseus looked more like his younger brother then his more confident self, his voice lulled with a stutter. 

“I- I hoped my allegiance would be a show of good-will, enough to return my brother back into my custody.” 

Grindelwald hummed, watching Theseus before letting out an unpleasant chuckle. His hands moved to his jacket, pulling it and part of his scarf away. There, the mirror placement of where Newt’s deathly hallows flew a hippogriff. 

No. 

“You?” Grindelwald’s grin was like a hyena, one of those ghastly beasts he’d seen with Newt when he’d visited after the accident in Sudan. 

“Yes, and let me make it abundantly clear,” Grindelwald leaned closer, whispering in the War Hero’s ear. 

“Your brother is mine.” 

-

Newt, as a general rule, abstained from violence as often as he could. He’d never felt the urge to hit anyone. 

After Gellert told him what he and Thee had spoken about, the Magizoologist legitimately wanted to hit his soulmate. 

“ ‘Your brother is mine’? Was your goal to give my brother a heart attack?!”

Gellert laughed, his back falling onto his bed- as Newt had been waiting there for the elder wizard’s return. Newt rolled his eyes, putting his book back on the bookshelf. Walking back in front of Gellert, hands on his hips. 

“Gellert, I’m serious!” The dark wizard rolled his eyes, then turned to give Newt a downright sinful smile. A bit of silent magic had Newt tumbling back into Gellert’s arms. The Magizoologist let out a bit of a shriek before being safely caught in Gellert’s arms. The younger wizard was now practically straddling the elder. 

Newt’s face was entirely flushed and not just out of embarrassment from Gellert’s actions or his anger. 

“Please”

The blonde paused in his grinning, sitting up a bit with Newt still on his lap. Brushing his soulmate’s curls back, the predatory smile replaced with a sincerer one. 

“Don’t worry, my love. I was just messing with him. Theseus is waiting in the sitting room but first” With an unusual amount of strength, or rather more than Newt anticipated, Gellert flipped them over. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Nothing yet, my sweet for now, I’m just enjoying the flush on your face.” 

“Stop,” Newt looked away, as if trying to hide his face in the blankets. “Please don’t make fun of me.” 

“Newton,” Gellert’s voice was soft, calming- Newt felt he could practically fall asleep if Gellert kept talking to him so sweetly. “You are beautiful, exquisite even. You- You’re more than I deserve.” 

Pressing their foreheads together, Newt gasped when he felt his soulmate’s tears. 

“Gellert,” Newt moved a bit to angle himself better to kiss the other man. “If you really think I’m beautiful you’ll just have to remind me.” 

“Every day,” The Dark Lord’s voice was harsh “Sounds like something I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Theseus wasn't in FBaWtFT I'm making up his character. I'm trying to make him as protective of Newt as other writers make him and very prone to rages. ((I'm basing him off my own older brother lol)). Obviously there is gonna be more- I couldn't reasonably end it here but I have no idea how long it'll take to do what I have in mind. 
> 
> Gellert is crazy, that's pretty much canon so I figure he has some mood swings.
> 
> Last thing, and I hate to do this, but I really really need some feedback on the changes I made and the new chapter. So, comments, please? I don't feel encouraged to write, like at all, when you guys don't comment.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Gellert go to a party. It goes about as well as expected.

Newt Scamander knew that when he accepted being Gellert Grindelwald’s soulmate it would involve going to social gatherings like these. He knew that, he accepted that. It didn’t mean he had to like it. 

The sight they had walked into was one of flippant displays of wealth, gold painted walls and diamond chandeliers. House elves carried trays of exotic drinks and rare foods. All of the guests seemed to be witches and wizards, all dressed to the nines. 

Of course, so were Newt and Gellert. Gellert, in Newt’s opinion, looked fantastic- his dark dress robes primarily black with subdued flashes of dark blue and ice blue- the ice blue the same as one of his eyes. Gellert had, apparently, picked out the colors for Newt’s dress robes- deep marron, with flecks of gold and orange. It made it very difficult for Newt to blend in, though that may have Gellert’s point. 

Newt would literally rather be dealing with a fussy pregnant dragon then be surrounded by all of these high society witches and wizards. All of them had this fake laugh that Newt was sure could pierce eardrums, if enough people did it at once. It wasn’t unlike the cry of a mandrake.

It didn’t even matter that most of the guests were what many classified as “Dark.” Newt knew and liked a handful of Dark witches and wizards- like the Lestrange family. What mattered was that the Magizoologist didn’t like social gatherings, he didn’t like people, but unfortunately, he very much liked Gellert. 

“You didn’t have to come, liebling.” Gellert murmured into his ear as they mingled through the clamoring horde.

The blonde wizard had his arm wrapped around Newt’s hips, keeping the younger wizard close. While in any other scenario Newt would have been annoyed at practically being locked in by Gellert- he was comforted now. The embrace kept him grounded and feeling protected. 

“You wanted me to, though.” Newt replied, looking everywhere but at the other guests. He wasn’t entirely sure what the purpose of this little function was-something to do with the war and support but other than that Newt was clueless. As long as innocents – human and creature alike- weren’t being hurt, Newt didn’t get involved.

Gellert was about to reply when another elder wizard interrupted, he looked like any other old high society man that thought he deserved everything. 

He had on bright flashy dress robes, silver and plum- a kind of grin that Newt had seen on many Ministry officials’ faces. He reminded Newt of a niffler- always looking for the shiniest and best thing he could seal. At least with a niffler that was just their nature- what excuse did this man have?

A lesser man would have desired to punch him, Newt just ignored him. 

Well, he tried to. 

“Willkommen, Herr Grindelwald.” 

Immediately the Gellert that Newt rather liked was replaced with the Dark Lord that Newt was so-so about. 

“Ah Signore Esposito, it’s been quite a while since we last spoke.” 

The man- Esposito- laughed. 

 

“Yes, right before your little excursion to the States- is that where you picked up your pet?” 

Newt bit back a grin, he’d felt Gellert stiffen next to him. Through their soulbond, Newt could feel the other’s sudden rage. 

The redhead had been content to let Gellert handle this until he saw the young lady next to Esposito. She was clearly young, definitely a teenager. He noticed how others stopped to look at her, even Gellert had glanced at her a moment too long. 

Her skin was like moonlight and aside from the copious jewelry and finery, Newt could see a smattering of bruises on her body.   
The point of the jewelry was to hide them, but not enough for Newt. Not someone who knew these signs and had been trained to look for them. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d found a kidnapped Veela. 

Before anyone could say anything- and he knew Gellert had a LOT to say- Newt had moved in between the young lady and the elder man. His wand out and pointed at Esposito. 

“Mr.Esposito- you are clearly filth.” Newt growled, before turning to face the veela a softer look on his face. 

Speaking in their tongue, though hopefully his dialect wouldn’t be too difficult to understand Newt tried to comfort her.

“Are you alright? I’m a- “here he used a complicated word which didn’t really have an English translation. At best it meant: friend-of-Us. Us, of course, being the Veela. 

The relief and hope on the young Lady’s face fueled his rage. 

“Please, sir- I just want to go home.” 

With his other hand, Newt held it out for Gellert’s suit jacket- his had too many possible dangers- which after a roll of his eyes, Gellert handed the black bespoke jacket over. It was large on the young girl, but she was clearly grateful for being able to cover her skin. 

Once assuring that she was okay, Newt turned back to face the old Wizard. Esposito looked enraged- his own hand prepped to take out his wand. 

“How dare you? That girl is my property!” All around them the other party guests had stopped to look at that evening’s entertainment. 

Newt swore these people weren’t actually human, or something. They all thrived off other’s drama. 

“She is a person!” Newt hissed, “Now I’ll be taking her home.” He was already planning on investigating this Esposito- finding his supplier and ending the chain. No doubt if he had close enough ties to get a trafficked veela, either he was in charge of the trafficking ring- and Merlin knows what else- or he knew who did. Either way, it would be unpleasant for the traffickers. 

He only paused long enough to glance at Gellert. 

“I’ll be back in a week?” 

“Two days.” 

“Four?”

Gellert sighed “Fine, but that means the end of the fourth day not the morning of the fifth!” 

The Magizoologist grinned, but didn’t say anything causing Gellert to repeat himself:

“I’m serious, Newton!” 

The Veela and Magizoologist were gone and Esposito was now looking at Grindelwald with half contained fury. 

He made a gesture as if to ask “Why didn’t you stop him?” 

By now the music had long stopped and Gellert had accio-ed the closest drink into his hand. 

Sipping the drink and leaning on a pillar Gellert shrugged “It’s far more entertaining to let Newton come and go as he pleases. Also,” After downing his drink and throwing it behind him- the sharp sound as it shattered on the marble floor was more than satisfying- the blonde approached the Italian again 

“he was right- Avada Kedavra!” 

Gellert did not react to the loud thump as the body fell, simply stating to the other guests that if anyone threatened his soulmate again they would receive a far worse fate then a simple and swift death. 

Gellert left not long after that, alone which was unfortunate. Also, he was probably never getting that jacket back. 

Walking back into their bedroom alone, Gellert noted Newt’s case was gone. So, his soulmate had returned, taken his case and left again. While he’d had some hope that Newt would be back soon enough that he wouldn’t have to take his case but clearly Newt had no plans to return before having to care for his creatures. 

The Dark Lord had changed into sleep clothes and was resting atop their bed reading something only half-heartedly when there was a sharp knock on the door. 

“Enter.” Despite it being closer to morning then midnight and that Gellert was close to falling asleep uncomfortable and cold without his Newt’s warmth he’d deal with whoever it was quickly. 

Who knows, it may actually be important. 

///

The sight of his eventual brother-in-law proved to be otherwise. Gellert internally groaned, closing his book and doing best to put his ‘dark lord’ mask back on- despite that it was late, he was tired, and he didn’t feel inclined to listen to Theseus’ whining about Percy. 

Especially when Newton wasn’t here to give him that adorable frustrating look of his that would have Gellert doing literally anything he asked. 

“Finally gotten bored of stalking dear Percy?” 

It’d been several months since the incident in New York’s subway, and in that time, Newt had begun sleeping in Gellert’s bed. While they hadn’t done much more in terms of their physical relationship beyond kissing and touching. Which was fine, Newt wasn’t even a touchy person so Gellert was proud of the progress they had made. 

 

In their time together, his neat and clean room had become partially disorganized. To care for his many beasts and working on his book meant scraps of paper, pencil and charcoal nubs and a variety of animal care products- combs, bags of treats, potions and medicines- were spread out around the bedroom- extending out to the rest of the house as well. 

According to Theseus this kind of behavior was normal for Newton, and probably meant that he was comfortable in Gellert’s home. Enough that he felt he wouldn’t have to immediately pick up and leave it all behind. 

Gellert dealt with it. It’d been stressful at first, but Newt had been trying to be better about it and he’d acquiesced to some of Gellert’s goals. 

He simply would not hear of any muggle being killed for no reason. Rather what Newton saw as no reason. He couldn’t see it as Gellert did which, if it had been anyone else, would have meant that the Dark Lord wouldn’t have bothered. 

But Newton was soulmate- he didn’t have much of a choice, did he? 

The more time they spent together, even in companionable silence, the more tied together they were. Gellert couldn’t even imagine not trying to be reasonable with Newt, or rather adaptable to their new situation.

He loved Newt, he would die for Newt. 

Of course, they just hadn’t gotten around to saying it yet. Gellert had decided to wait a while before bombarding Newton with this. Newton had never been a relationship before and even if they were meant to be together, that didn’t change that Newt could still be frightened and overwhelmed. 

Which exactly was what Gellert wanted to avoid. 

“I am not stalking Percy.” Gellert held back the desire to roll his eyes. 

“Of course- you’re not- you just follow him like a kicked puppy but never let him see you.” 

Theseus stuttered for a moment, looking more like Newt then he ever had before which could have been attractive if he actually was Newt. 

‘Just figure out why he’s here so you can send him away.’ Gellert thought, his bed becoming more and more comfortable- and for someone with the level of insomnia he had, he just wanted to grab onto whatever sleep he could get. 

“What do you need, Theseus?” 

“Where’s Newt?” 

Internally, Gellert groaned. 

“He’s saving a veela child, he should be back in a few days.” And if he wasn’t, Gellert would burn down everything that got in his way, so he could reclaim his foolish Magizoologist. 

That wasn’t to say he thought Newt was trying to escape him, but things tended to distract his beloved. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of trouble that he seemed to attract no matter where he went. 

“Oh,” Theseus’ shoulders fell, obviously feeling a bit dejected. “Well, then- goodnight.” 

Gellert replied with a curt nod, watching the other leave. The Dark Lord knew he should probably find out what Theseus wanted with Newt but also, he didn’t care. If it was serious enough, Theseus would speak up. 

Once Theseus had left and the door was closed, the Dark Lord collapsed back on his bed. 

Finally. 

Turning off the lights with a simple flick of his hand, Gellert turned on his side to face where Newt would have been. Getting the younger man to sleep at reasonable hours wasn’t easy- especially since Gellert couldn’t always actually lay down with him. 

But when they could, when they did have the opportunity to sleep together- again, just sleeping- Gellert would always sleep well. Simply having Newt in his arms was enough. Gellert always had run hot but Newt was cool, his thin form never seemed to retain heat. When he was asleep, Newt would attach himself to Gellert like a leech. 

It was adorable, especially since Newt was as touchy when he was awake. Asleep, though? Asleep Newt was like a teenager who’d never touched another human being, which wasn’t too far off from the truth. 

Gellert absolutely adored it- loved his overly affectionate sleepy soulmate. 

The tug in his heart was damning- he missed Newt, even after just being separated for a handful of hours was enough for him to feel this way. 

Sighing, the Dark Lord rolled over on to Newt’s side of the bed. The pillows still smelled like him- burning sage mixed with caramel. It was so Newt, so perfectly him. 

He loved Newt so knowing the young man would be gone for the next four days was unbearable. 

‘Next time,’ Gellert thought to himself as he slowly fell asleep ‘I just won’t let him go or I’ll just go with him.’

\--

When Newt did return, exactly four days later right before the final strokes of midnight it was into Gellert’s office. The Dark Lord had been trying to distract himself with work- specifically on reading the reports from his spies inside the British Ministry of Magic. 

Gellert’s office was made of warmer tones, rather like the Gryffindor common room- not that Gellert knew that. The center piece of the room was the large deep brown wooden desk, filled to the brim with notes and books. Across from the wall with the doorway was where the desk was located with each wall on either side were bookcases. The books ranged in topics from history to myth to wand lore and beyond. Despite the over crowdedness of the office, everything was neat and tidy. Even Gellert’s desk, that had so much stuff on it, was less organized chaos and just truly organized. 

He’d finally been able to focus on the reports when the distinct popping sound of apparition was the only warning he got before the body of his soulmate dropped on the ground with a loud thud. 

At once Gellert was at his soulmates side, looking him over for whatever it was the cause of Newt’s failing conscious. 

“Newton! What is it?” The Magizoologist’s breathing was harsh and labored- his eyes glazed and weren’t even seeing anything. 

Casting a diagnosis spell with one hand and summoning his generals with the other- Gellert attempted to hold back the panic threatening to rise. 

The diagnosis spell finished first- somehow Newton had been exposed to the Draught of Living Death!  
Not a second later, the generals had apparated- and while he planned on using Vanessa’s knowledge of her mother’s people later on to exact revenge if necessary-Gellert was already shouting at Bruno for a Wiggenweld Potion. 

He’d never understood Bruno’s habit of carrying so many different kinds of potions before now- something about witnessing too many events which could have been solved with their use or some such nonsense- but now he was incredibly grateful for the healer. 

Bruno was less than a fighter and much more of a healer. Bruno had been among some of his first followers and had always stayed loyal. Even with the most dangerous tasks, Bruno undertook it all with the same amount of loyalty and faith in Gellert. It what was had elevated him to the position he was in now.   
No one, especially not Vanessa or Arianne had expected the soft-spoken Italian to be named one of Gellert’s generals. But that had been long ago and the four of them were as loyal as could be. Gellert valued them like he valued few others. Especially after he lost Albus. 

Kneeling down next to Newt, Bruno summoned the required potion from his charmed brown leather side bag. Administering it, Bruno held himself much calmer then Gellert currently was. 

The Dark Lord had one of Newt’s hands in his, the other brushing back the Magizoologists sweaty red hair. 

The fear he felt was beyond unreasonable, it was just awful. For a moment, a small horrible moment, Gellert had thought he’d lost his soulmate before even truly gaining the chance to know him. 

That, despite his power and status as a Dark Lord, Newton was going to die- that he hadn’t been able to protect him. 

In the time between administering the potion and Newton’s eyes losing their glassy look, the four of them had waited in silence. 

It was truly awful- the air was practically tangible with stress. Arianne and Vanessa were clutching one another’s hands- both thinking about how awful it would be to see their soulmate- the only person in the entire world that could be perfect for them- lay there dying. 

Bruno watched his new patient with unblinking eyes, one of his hands clutching the now empty vial hard enough to crack the glass which pierced his skin. The Italian didn’t even notice his bleeding hand. 

When Newt’s breathing began to even out the entire room breathed a sigh of relief. 

Newt’s eyes started darting around until he found Gellert with desperation clear in them. 

“Gellert,” Newt’s voice was weak, and with a surprising amount of energy the Magizoologist threw himself into Gellert’s arms. Holding the other, the blonde wasn’t sure how he felt when he realized Newt was softly crying. 

“Gellert,” Bruno said softly, “He needs rest. I’ll stay here tonight if you want to keep an eye on him.” 

The dark Lord nodded, moving to pick up Newt. The British wizard was now unconscious, but far away from Death’s grasp. 

Moving back to their bedroom, Gellert gently deposited the younger man on their bed. As he went through the process of cleaning Newt, removing his dirty clothes and making sure he was as comfortable as could be, Gellert’s thoughts did not stray. 

He would find the fools who did this, he would find them and torture them until they begged for death. Then, when they were already broken, he would fix them just to utterly destroy them again. 

No one would ever dare to hurt Newt again. 

Watching his soulmate sleep, Gellert realized something was ruffling in Newt’s hair. It was green and stick-like. 

‘Fuck. I do not know how to take care of his creatures.’ While it hadn’t been a priority at the time, Newt had returned with his case which was still in Gellert’s office down the hall. 

How long could Newt’s creatures go without being cared for? Was there even anyone else in the world who knew how to care for them? When Newt was better, Gellert would suggest he take up an apprentice. Just in case Newt was ever in a situation where he couldn’t care for them- not that Gellert particularly cared about them. No, he just cared about Newt. 

The Dark Lord was fairly certain he could hear Albus’ laughter in the back of his head, mocking him for his poor attempt at lying to himself. 

The small creature, Pickett was making an annoying sound as it tugged on Newt’s hair. 

“Halt” The creature looked up at Gellert, whose presence was now normal to the Bowtruckle, making a softer sound. 

“Ja, Ja- he will be fine. He’s just sleeping- “The blonde paused for a moment, his mix-matched eyes narrowing with hesitation. “Do you want to stay here or go into the case?” 

The creature quieted itself, crawling downward to curl atop Newt’s shoulder in the crook between that and his neck. 

Had that been there every time Newt and he slept in the same bed? 

Gellert just wasn’t going to think about it right now. 

Closing the door to their bedroom and headed back to his office to grab Newt’s case- the Magizoologist would definitely want to see it upon waking- he had an awful realization. 

Theseus was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hurricane = update? Hurricane florence was a bitch and I got five days off so you lovely people get this. Not to mention, the two fics written by Silverynight that inspired me to start writing grindelnewt again. Sorry about the time jump, I don't like time jumps but I kinda felt it was needed? 
> 
> God I friggin love Grindelnewt- and I've had a few more ideas about fics for them. 
> 
> Last thing- keep commenting, they inspire me<3 ((Or write grindelnewt fics and send them to me lol)).


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt recovers, Theseus pines, and someone finally makes an appearance.

For the next several days after Newt returned home, Newt was too weak to get out of bed. The Draught of Living Death had sucked out most of his strength, meaning that even eating left him tired enough to go back to sleep. 

The next morning, when Theseus came by to see if Newt was home yet, had been very displeased with Gellert. 

Newt had fallen back asleep when Theseus had barged into his bedroom, practically smoking with fury. Gellert had been sitting on the bed with Newt, the Magizoologist curled up on the Dark Lord’s chest. 

As much as he preferred his Magizoologist running around, being able to waste a few days with Newt in his arms was not terrible.

Theseus had barreled through the bedroom door, looking ready to murder. 

“How could you let this happen?!” Theseus growled, going to Newt’s side and looking him over. 

“Be quiet!” Gellert growled, his grasp on Newt tightening. 

“Do you know who did it?” 

The two continued talking in kind of whisper shouts until Newt groaned. 

“Thee’?” Newt murmured, straining his eyes to stay awake. 

“Hello little one.” Theseus murmured, his arms twitching just a bit- as if he wanted to hug Newt to make sure he was okay. 

“Theseus-“ The Slytherin’s head whipped back up at the dark lord who was technically now his boss. “Forget whatever assignment Arianne gave you. Find who did this to Newt.”

“Understood.” Theseus’ voice sounded rough- it felt pained enough for Newt to force himself awake fully. 

“Thee’ are you okay?” Newt hesitated before moving to hug his brother. 

“Of course, I’m gonna find out who hurt you, okay?” The elder Scamander boy brushed back Newt’s curls, his eyes meeting Grindelwald’s mismatched ones. Theseus could tell the other was restraining himself from pulling Newt away. 

He hated sharing Newt but the blonde knew he had too. Newt liked very few people but the ones he did he wouldn’t give up.   
“Mm, okay Thee’ you should take someone with you- watch your back.” 

“Rest, little one.” The elder brother instructed, hugging his brother once more who was already close to falling back asleep. 

Theseus had to admit there was something to be said about how different Grindelwald was with Newt. And how much Newt trusted him to be sleeping so easily. 

“Who’s been watching his case?” 

For the first time Theseus knew of, Grindelwald looked sheepish. He pulled out a slip of parchment and handed it to Theseus. At once he recognized Newt’s curved handwriting, written were instructions. 

“You?” 

“What?”

Theseus bit his lip, handing the paper back to the blonde “I’m just surprised they trusted you. I’m his brother and sometimes they’re unsure around me.” 

Grindelwald looked as if he was going to say something before changing his mind. 

“It hasn’t been easy,” He said a moment later, as if struggling to admit it. And, to be honest, it hadn’t been. To get the beasts to trust him, he had to carry Newt down into the case with him. If Newt was present then they were mostly fine- even the Nundu, which really Newton? Where had he even gotten one of those?

Despite the Nundu being a ferocious and frightening beast, she had fallen onto her stomach and rested its enormous head nearby, so Newt could pet her. Was pet even the right word?

The white thing- the demiguise had led Gellert everywhere he needed to go which while incredibly helpful was slightly embarrassing. It was the only time Gellert had actually been thankful that Newt was asleep and couldn’t see him. 

He was a dark lord, after all- he was going to bring a new and better order to the Wizarding world and yet he had bottled fed, well, Gellert wasn’t entirely sure what that had been, it was like a glowing octopus that had hummed happily. 

And it wasn’t like he could get someone else to do it. These were his soulmate’s creatures, they were everything to Newt. Gellert couldn’t just push the task off on someone else. To be honest, despite how demeaning it was, Gellert enjoyed being trusted enough by Newt to not only be allowed in his case but to care for them as well. 

“Gellert?” Newt murmured, rolling over onto his chest- his arms wrapped around the Dark Lord’s waist. 

“Hmm?” 

“Thee’ should take Percival with him.” The Magizoologist yawned, resettling himself “They work good together.” 

Reminding his soulmate to rest, Gellert wondered just how out of it Newt was. Aside from Theseus following Graves around, as far as Gellert knew they hadn’t had any direct conversations. 

Eventually the two would get their shit together, or they wouldn’t. As long as it didn’t affect himself, his cause, or Newt than Gellert didn’t care. 

The cause seemed to be gaining friction, too. The changes Newt had requested seemed to widen appeal and many of his followers had reported an increase in interest. 

Looking back over the reports, Gellert tried to focus again on working. Even if he couldn’t be out and working, he should at least keep up with the paperwork. 

‘Then again,’ Gellert thought, setting the parchments down, ‘Perhaps Newt will sleep better if I’m sleeping with him?’ 

As excuses to nap went, it wasn’t awful. 

-

After leaving Grindelwald’s manor, Theseus decided to stop by Percy’s apartment in NYC- just to check in before beginning on his new assignment. 

Percy had been slowly getting better after his internment in his own basement. The Goldsteins had become a pillar to Percival, the younger one- the blonde had been very helpful in reassuring Percy that everyone was who they claimed to be. The older one, the brunette had been picking up the slack as Percy had recovered in the Law Enforcement office/

Of course, in the revelation that Grindelwald was pretending to be Percy, Porpentina had been given her job as an Auror back. 

Since leaving the hospital, Percy had only gone back to his own ancestral home twice. He couldn’t stand to be there anymore so he’d begun renting out an apartment in the city instead. 

Percy had put so many wards, charms, and other spells on it that it had made it quite difficult for Theseus to check in on him. 

Though, that could possibly be the point. 

After all, why would Percy want to see him? He’d betrayed him- he’d sided with the person who had kept Percy chained up and tortured for months!

Merlin’s beard, why would he ever want to see Theseus again?

He could barely look himself in the mirror anymore. At the moment, switching sides had seemed like the most obvious and best choice. He’d needed to find Newt, and make sure he was okay. 

Stopping outside of Percy’s apartment building, the chilled New York City winds sending shivers through the British ex-Auror. 

“Mr.Scamander!” Hurrying down the street came the younger Goldstein girl, her hand pulling the portly muggle behind her along. 

Shit- was she the legilimens? He couldn’t remember- he’d been a little preoccupied with his own and his little brother’s problems. 

“Ms. Goldstein,” Theseus greeted, nodding at the muggle whose name escaped him. 

Ms. Goldstein gapped at him- so she was the legilimens. As much as he tried to push her out, she was clearly stronger then he in this fight. 

Since Newt had been kidnapped by Grindelwald, Newt had gone to see his friends but Theseus wasn’t sure how well they’d taken the news of Newt’s soulmate being Gellert bloody Grindelwald. 

“You know Mr. Scamander,” Ms. Goldstein said, smiling as if every problem Theseus faced had an obvious answer “Teenie and I haven’t said anything about Newt’s soulmate to anyone. Director Graves doesn’t know- and trust me sweetie, he’s been dying to know where you are.” 

This time it was Theseus who gaped at the blonde American, who seemed happy as could be- as if she hadn’t just suggested Theseus play as a double agent. 

“Don’t you hate Grindelwald? Why are you helping me?” Ms.Goldstein glanced at the man with her who smiled back, pressing a kiss to her cheek. It was clear he loved her as much as she adored him. 

“Newt worked some things out with Mr. Grindelwald, and he agrees that No-majs and Wizards and witches should be allowed to be together.” 

Well, that was interesting. Even as much as he wanted to run into Percy’s apartment and be with him- this idea of him being a double agent would need Grindelwald’s permission. 

And he’d have to come up with a suitable explanation as how this would help him find whoever had hurt Newt. 

That would require some time to think on- or could he do both? Pretend to help MACUSA, gather information about them all the while looking for whoever hurt his little brother?

“It’s gonna be okay, Mr. Scamander.” Even if Grindelwald was alright with all this, would Percy? Could he really lie to Percy? Lie to his soulmate about the man who’d hurt him?

“I- thank you Ms. Goldstein.” Nodding at the man again, he apparated away. 

Before the magic could take him back to his hidden portkey, his apparition was pulled somewhere else entirely. He landed outside a decrepit looking church, its entire front half destroyed and open to the elements. Rain had soaked everything inside and Theseus could smell the distinct scent of decaying flesh. 

Something had pulled him here- something with enough power to tap into his apparition- what even had that kind of power? 

Cautiously walking inside, the elder Scamander closed his eyes and tried to feel out where the magic that had taken him originated. 

It was powerful, that much was clear. But they had little control, flashes of cold and warmth flittered through the destroyed house. It reminded Theseus a bit of the home of the obscurial girl when he’d gone to the Sudan to help Newt after her death. 

Oh, of course. Theseus wanted to hit himself. There had been an obscurial in New York, that’s what had brought Grindelwald here in the first place. 

But hadn’t the boy died at the hands of MACUSA’s aurors? 

Following the trail of thermal flashes, Theseus ended up in the last remaining corner of the structure, under a handful of curtains and teared fabrics was a slumbering young man. His pale skin flickered as if he could barely keep himself in human form. Black sandlike particle appeared and flew off into nothing. 

It was the obscurial- he’d survived. 

Theseus, for a moment, just starred. What the fuck was he supposed to do, now? 

For a moment, the elder brother in him flared. If he found Newt like this, he’d immediately bring him to a healer- after checking to make sure that he was stable enough to move. 

Aside from the skin problem and that the boy was apparently naked under the torn cloths which wasn’t even really clothes. 

Pulling off his own overcoat, he helped the boy into it. 

The young man could barely keep himself awake, the only word he got out was 

“Mr. Scamander?” 

‘He must think I’m Newt,’ Theseus decided, picking up the boy who was entirely too light for someone his age. 

“Newt’s my brother- don’t worry. I’m going to get you help.” 

The boy tried to give a response but fell asleep again. Readjusting the boy in his arms, Theseus apparated back to his portkey. Mr. Morgia was a healer- supposedly one of the best. 

He, along with Newt’s experience with obscurials would be able to help the boy. 

Or at least, Theseus assumed so. 

-

Newt was still asleep when Theseus returned. Theseus left the boy sleeping on the couch in the front sitting room.   
Calling for the house-elf, he asked if Mr. Morgia was in and if he could bring him down. And if Grindelwald wasn’t busy, tell him Theseus brought the obscurus back. 

Theseus had grabbed another blanket from a closet and was wrapping it around the thin boy when the distinct pop of an apparation in the living room. Grindelwald was staring at the boy. Or was Obscurus the right word? 

“He’s alive,” Grindelwald breathed, sounding completely in awe. “Where did you find him?”

“In a broken-down church, he hasn’t really regained consciousness. He thought I was Newt.” 

Grindelwald hummed, studying the slumbering obscurus.

This was both brilliant and terrible. Credence represented the unfortunate way Newt and he met. That he’d hurt Newton, and had done so brutally would make this situation entirely awkward. Not to mention, Credence hated him. 

What should he do? Obviously Newton wouldn’t want Credence to fight or use his abilities to fight against the Statue of Secrecy. Especially since Newt had made him agree to lessen the pressure on it. 

Still though, as long as he didn’t fight against those who didn’t bother with him and his followers then Newt wouldn’t say anything against him. Perhaps Credence still could be of use to his cause to show their world that muggles brought such a terrible fate upon a child. At least then Newt couldn’t yell at him for putting an innocent in danger or something. 

Brushing back the boy’s hair, Gellert noted with a bit of disgust how greasy it was. It’d been a while since he and Newt had gotten together, where had Credence been in all that time?

Had he been sleeping in the streets? How much time had he spent in his obscurus form? How could he even be alive?

It was not often that he admitted it but Gellert had been very wrong when it came to Credence. The boy had more power in his finger then most witches and wizards had in their whole body. 

The quietness of the sitting room was quickly broken by two simultaneous events- Credence waking up and screaming as Newt came down the stairs. 

A wave of magic had Gellert slammed against the wall, Credence’s skin turning fuzzy around the edges as he saw Newt. 

“Mr. Scamander!” The Obscurial shouted, practically flying to him. Newt was able to catch the boy in his arms, speaking calmly to try and keep Credence from losing control. 

“He took you! Did he hurt you? Are you okay?” 

“Credence,” The Magizoologist’s voice was soft, his hands rubbing reassuring circles on the Obscurial’s shoulders. “I’m fine. Gellert isn’t going to hurt you- just breath, alright? You’re fine and I’m fine and we’re safe. Okay?” 

Credence practically collapsed against Newt- the younger boy sitting between Newt’s legs in the middle of the staircase. The younger boy’s head was on Newt’s shoulder, his head turned so his eyes could peek out over Newt’s shoulder. 

“Who are they? Where’s Mr. Graves? And Ms. Goldstein?” 

Newt’s eyes met Gellert’s who had stood up again, slowly walking toward them- wand in hand. 

The Magizoologist tried to subtly shake his head, eyes glancing down at the wand before back to Gellert. 

Gellert cocked a brow but acquiesced. His wand back in its holster. 

“That is a little more complicated, um-“ How was he supposed to explain this?

“W-what do you know about soulmarks?” 

“Ma said they’re from the devil.” 

Newt felt utterly blindsighted from that- how in the hell had the wizarding community in America just let children be raised in such awful places? 

How could a country that claims to be so developed and righteous allow for a bloody obscurial to form? Only a handful of miles away from their Congress building?

For the first time in a while, Newt felt a flash of anger course through him. Anger and hate- such strong emotions unlike anything Newt had ever felt before. The only similarity Newt could think of was when he found beasts like Frank- beaten and hurt for the amusement or pleasure of others. 

What he said to Jacob was true- human beings, both wizard and muggle alike were the most dangerous creatures on the planet. 

“But that’s not true, right?” Credence asked,

“Right- it’s just, uh well okay see this?” Newt pointed the Deathly Hallow mark on his neck. 

“Like Mr. Graves necklace,” Credence murmured, his fingers tracing the mark. 

“Exactly-“ Gellert cut in, his hand taking Newt’s, his other pointing to the hippogriff on his neck. 

Credence shied away from the stranger, curling further into Newt. 

“That’s my soulmate, Credence.” Newt explained, “His name is Gellert.” 

“Hello Credence,” the obscurial looked at him for a moment, before ducking away again. 

Above him Newt and Gellert looked at each other. Credence represented a lot to them- their awful beginnings and the ever-looming tension of Gellert’s and Newt’s different ideals. 

Gellert had planned on exploiting Credence- he had exploited Credence, already. What would he do now? Especially considering that Credence’s negative feelings toward Mr.Graves didn’t extend to Gellert since he didn’t know the two were one and the same at that time. 

Newt loved Gellert, of course he did, but he couldn’t let Gellert use this poor child again. Credence deserved more than that. This wasn’t even considering that because of Credence’s history he would be more inclined to agree with Gellert, for all of the wrong reasons. 

Gellert was feeling similar amounts of fear and trepidation. Their concessions to Gellert’s plans aside, Credence could represent all of Gellert’s mistakes to Newt. That Gellert wasn’t good enough for someone like Newt, regardless of their soulbond. 

He’d hurt Credence and Newt- how could Newt look at Credence and forget that? The German had used a child- and to be honest, he was still considering it. Credence’s power was practically unlimited, how could Gellert not think about the benefits for his fight for the Greater good? 

But if Newt asked him not to use Credence, what would he do? Could Gellert lie to Newt? Draw their relationship into the ever widening web of lies that formed most of Gellert’s life?

Anyone, except Credence, could see that the couple were experiencing something. That their very relationship hung in the balance- though Theseus and Bruno who’d apparated in a few moments ago couldn’t exactly say why. 

Due to his nature, Bruno could no longer stand silently- “Gellert,” he called softly. 

“Shall I help settle the boy in a room?” 

“Yes, thank you Bruno.” 

Newt tried to smile, letting Credence know that Bruno was a good man who could be trusted. Maneuvering, Newt moved out of the way so Bruno could take Credence up the stairs and into a spare bedroom. Newt watched the two until they disappeared down the hallway. 

In his rush to find out why Gellert had suddenly left after Windy the house-elf had whispered something in his ear, Newt hadn’t exactly gotten dressed. Still in loose sleep pants and a thick comforter wrapped around his thin shoulders, the Magizoologist leaned against Gellert to keep himself standing. His recovery was coming along nicely but the sudden movement and emotional rage in him had been probably a bit too much. 

Gellert moved to hug Newt, the taller man’s head resting on Gellert’s shoulder. 

“This is very bad.” The redhead murmured. 

The Dark Lord brushed his hand through Newt’s curls, trying to appear calmer then he actually was as he thought to himself:

‘Yes, yes, it is.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDENCEEEEEE right? I completely blame "The Soul Never Left" by TriffidsandCuckoos which is a great fic so far.   
> Also, I could resist the drama of his appearance, lol. I can't promise when a new update for any of my fics will happen- there's another fucking hurricane and I have a wedding to go to this weekend. 
> 
> Hope y'all like this chapter and please comment! They inspire me <3


	9. Chapter 8

Newt ignored Gellert’s requests for him to stay in bed the next morning. He was feeling much better than he had the past few days. Besides, his would be the only familiar face to Credence. 

Even though Bruno was a very kind individual, Newt couldn’t push down the drive in him to go make sure Credence was okay. Theseus always referred to it as Newt’s inner mother coming out. 

Either way, for the first time since coming home, Newt actually got dressed. All the while, Gellert tried to convince him to just take one more day to recover. 

By the time Newt had finished brushing his hair – it was actually quite difficult to attain the messy fringe look, (People always seemed to assume Newt didn’t care for his physical appearance. Which was just wrong, just because Newt didn’t obsess over it didn’t mean he didn’t care how he looked.) Gellert frowned at him. 

Newt tried to smile at his soulmate reassuringly. Coming over to where Gellert sat on the edge of their bed, Newt pressed a kiss to his soulmate’s forehead. 

“I’m not going on an expedition half way round the world, I’m just going down the hall, alright?” 

“Ja ja” Gellert muttered, still looking displeased about it. Newt hated leaving the room with Gellert in such a state. So, instead, Newt took Gellert’s hand in his, sitting down next to him. 

“The only people in this house are your followers and Credence. I’m not in any danger” 

Gellert took Newt’s hand and kissed his knuckles, trying to hide something that the Magizoologist couldn’t identify. 

“You’re right- of course you’re right. I have to go out today, but I’ll be back tonight.” 

It wasn’t unusual for Gellert to go out during the day, hell Newt usually did too. But it was the first time since Newt’s near-death experience. 

“Then I’ll see you tonight?” This time, when Gellert grinned at him Newt felt much more comfortable leaving the room. By the time he turned his back, he didn’t see that grin fade. 

Nor the sad eyes that watched him go. 

-

Several weeks ago, Seraphina Picquery had been given an ultimatum. Either she could publicly out Scamander and Grindelwald’s connection and suffer the consequences or obliviate those who knew and pretend as though she believed Newt’s story of escaping the criminal. 

She didn’t know for sure if the Goldsteins or Graves knew about the truth, but she wasn’t going to bring it up. More likely than not, it would end up with her dying or losing her position as president. 

The real question was how much Percival knew. She imagined he couldn’t be in on it. Grindelwald had tortured him to hell and back, there was no way he would have switched sides, right?

These were the questions on her mind when the other Scamander knocked on her office door. Not bothering to be called in before opening the door. 

He eyed her with an odd kind of distaste. It was strange, Theseus looked so much like Newt so seeing such hatred on his face was just weird. 

Seraphina barely even knew Theseus so she couldn’t say particularly why he hated her so much. The thing was, Theseus had power over her, and he knew it. 

After Theseus had vanished from Percival’s bedside, he showed back up with Grindelwald at his side in Seraphina’s home to give her the ultimatum. 

She was sworn to silence, essentially. 

“Despite what you might think Mr. Scamander, there is still protocol to follow and a random British Auror barging into my office will make people look.” 

Theseus rolled his eyes as he approached her desk. 

“Never mind that- I plan on asking Percy for his help so plan for that. Or are you so used to having no one as your Head of Magical Law Enforcement that Percy’s absence will just be old hat for you?”

Seraphina gaped at him, despite her promise and fear, the dark-skinned woman stood up so quickly she knocked her chair back. 

“How dare you? If you cared so much about Percival, why didn’t you notice he wasn’t here?” 

Theseus practically snarled at her, looking like one of his brother’s beasts. 

“There is so much you do not understand.” 

-

Tina Goldstein was having one hell of a morning. For the past several weeks, since Newt found his soulmate, she’d been tasked with watching Mr. Graves. She didn’t strictly work for Grindelwald, nor would she describe himself as one of his followers, but she wasn’t as against him as before. 

At least Grindelwald agreed with her actions concerning Mary Lou Barebone. How things were right now were why obscurials were still in the world. 

It was how things were now that caused poor Credence to die. 

Children, magical or not, shouldn’t be forced to go through such trauma. And, while she knew Grindelwald couldn’t care less about non-magical children, Newt did. 

Not to mention, and most importantly to Queenie, Newt had gotten Grindelwald to agree to Jacob keeping his memory. 

The problem at hand though was currently convincing Graves not to go to England. 

Since Theseus had left him in the hospital, Percival had been going half mad trying to figure out why. Why his soulmate left after revealing their connection. 

To be fair, it was a solid question. 

She was half-way to unpacking his bag when the house-elf of the Graves home apparated in the bedroom to announce a guest. 

Percival was digging through his closet for some kind of proof he needed to visit England or something. Honestly, she was more focused on getting him to calm down. 

“A Mr. Theseus Scamander is awaiting you in the foyer.” Before Tina even had a moment to process the house-elf’s words, Percival was already darting out of the room and down the stairs. 

Tina didn’t follow. She knew better than that. These two soulmates would undoubtedly prefer some private time to themselves. 

Instead, she decided to write a quick note to Percival that she’d see him tomorrow and left. Hopefully, Theseus would convince him not to go to England. The man still need time to recover, even if Mr. Graves wouldn’t admit it. 

-

Percival Graves practically knocked Theseus over when he embraced the man. 

Theseus laughed though, steadying them- embracing the other back. 

“Where have you been?! You said you’d be right back, but I haven’t seen you in weeks!” 

Theseus’ smile faded for a moment, as if he were thinking something through before coming to a decision. 

“I’m sorry, love. I’ve been so busy with making sure Newt was okay that I suppose I neglected you.” 

Graves blanched, face-palming himself as if punishing himself. 

“Of course, Newt- they told me Grindelwald kidnapped him. Is he alright? Did Grindelwald-?” Percival couldn’t even say it. The idea of Newt, poor sweet Newt who hadn’t even wanted to join the war until beasts were put in danger, being in the hands of that kraut bastard was too much. 

Theseus shook his head, “It’s complicated but he didn’t hurt Newt. I’ll explain more later- there’s so much but are you alright? Would you be up for an assignment?” 

Something about how Theseus brushed off Percival’s questions rubbed him the wrong way, but Percival assumed it was just how Theseus was dealing with the trauma.   
He was certain what when Theseus was ready, he would talk to him about it. 

Percival was willing to wait, he finally had his soulmate with him, and he didn’t plan on fucking that up anytime soon. 

“Of course- is it Grindelwald? Are we hunting him down?” There was a flicker of something in his blue eyes. Anger, perhaps? Theseus always did have a temper. 

“Not exactly, someone tried to kill Newt. We’re going to find out who did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally right?! See I have an idea of where I want to go but it involves character death?? Not Newt or Gellert but uh yeah. It could be character death or it could just be the couple doesn't work out. I haven't decided. 
> 
> But yay Newt is up and at 'em again, and he's definitely about to adopt Credence. 
> 
> Oh and Albus may show up soon. Sorry it's short but it's something right?
> 
> ((Comment pleaseeeee it inspires me!!!))

**Author's Note:**

> Updated/Edited June 9th, 2018.


End file.
